Shades of Grey
by sheshsopno
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold-so claims the Potter Princess.Find out what happens, when Lily Potter doesn't grow up apple of her father's eye...and what happens when her ex-fiance and the man responsible for her fall from grace step back in her life.
1. Innocent Abandon

_**Chapter One**_

**- Innocent Abandon**

Tawny brown eyes, gleamed with golden flecks as they silently roamed over the silent crowd gathered in the ballroom of Potter's Place.

_ABODE – habitual residence; a house or home_

The, synonym flitted through her mind, instinctively.

It had begun as a game between her and her cousin Hugo when she'd been around ten.

Hugo having being dyslexic, had found adding words to his vocabulary a insurmountable difficulty.

So his mother, her Aunt Hermione, had come up with a game, Hugo was to find a synonym to any common word that Lily would choose related to an ongoing conversation or the environment, and vice versa.

Later during their Hogwarts years, they had later modified it so that they were to find a synonym to whichever one word best described their present thoughts. It had helped them to keep in touch with each others lives despite being in different houses.

It was a game that had begun over twelve years ago.

It was a game that had lasted till yesterday.

You see, you can't carry on a two person game with only one person.

Especially, when the other person is too busy to listen.

And, death of course is a very demanding position.

Tawny eyes, roamed once again over the crowd of black, curiously enough the last time this room had been used most of the crowd had also been dressed in black, Black dress robes and white ball gowns, black and white, good and evil, eternity and never, that's what it all came down to……one or the other……other colors be damned, even shades of grey were to much to ask for.

A wisp of titan hair escaped the brutally harnessed bun at her nape, she pushed it back impatiently.

She carefully, deliberately re-accounted, word for word the painful conversation held in hushed tones at the Burrow last night.

She had been issued home from her naval base, by a carefully penned and personally sealed note from none other than her dear Father.

The note had been brief and had self destructed in less than a minute, it had had one simple line penned on it…………an address to a house she was quite sure fell in muggle London.

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place._

She had arrived in record time, pausing only to collect her cloak from the closet, and throwing it over her uniform, after all if her father was contacting her after almost a year of estrangement, there was most likely a damn good reason behind it.

Unlike her mother who had been silently understanding, her father had been furious when she had failed to show up at the altar to her Autumn wedding.

"_How could you, leave him at the __**altar**__, do you know how destroyed he was, how humiliated?"_

"_Daddy I told him, I told you, I've been telling you people for the past month that I couldn't go through with it! But none of you would __**listen**__!"_

"_So you ran away, like a coward! I am no longer surprised you weren't sorted into Gryffindor, I'm only surprised how it is that you were born my daughter!"_

"_Daddy I couldn't do it, Teddy is …"_

"_Teddy is a dying man….you know the silver bullet lodged inside him is slowly killing him, yet you begrudge a dying man his last wish, he took that bullet for you Lily, incase you forget…you were in the line of fire not him…"_

"_I know……I tried Daddy I did, truly, but you don't understand we….i don't….he's like James or Al to me…I can't see him that way……"_

"_You dated him for three damn months, hardly a sisterly thing……"_

"_I dated him out of GUILT! I tried to love him….to care about him…and I do! Just not in the way all of you want me to…"_

"Lily?" the quiet voice shook Lily out of her faze, as she quickly refocused instead on the petite blonde standing in front of her, holding a plate out to her, "You haven't had anything to eat since you came home, _ma cherie_, you need to eat."

Lily attempted a polite smile for her Aunt, as she accepted the plate, only to set it down beside her untouched as she watched her Aunt glide away back into the crowd.

Her eyes once again went back to the crowd, except this time they saw beyond the blurred faces,

Hugo's death which was being popularly suggested as suicide, by the media, was in fact as he father chose to disclose last night, was a murder.

In fact it was a series of events, each person who had been a part of the very last assimilation of The Order, was mysteriously sustaining great losses, False companies, resulting in Bankruptcy had been a common order lately, Aurors had been investigating the procedure but given the lack of actual criminally proven activity they had been notoriously slack about it.

Until yesterday, yesterday the game had been taken a step further than expected.

And before Lily or any other of the possible targets who had been summoned, pointed out the hypothetical nature of the crime, her father had produced a series of pictures, numbers emblazoned on burnt buildings, wrecked brooms stick pieces arranged in a 6, the last the number 27 carved across Hugo's left arm, just where the death mark would be on a Death-Eater.

Then he showed them a numbered parchement, that was signed by each member to take part in the Final Battle, the name at number 27 was signed _Ronald Billius Weasley_.

Apparently their 'friend' had been working his way carefully down the list. Then she realized why her father had sent for her, signed at number 28 was _Harry James Potter_.

Within the hour the Order, or what was left of it, including for the first time even several underage recruits, such as her cousin Fred, had been re-instated.

Each member had been sworn in with a swift casting of several Unbreakable Vows.

The game had now truly begun, the hunter, now the hunted…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: ****New Ficlet!! –!!jumps with joy!!- hehe!! In all honesty I don't know who I'm pairing Lily with just yet…..it cud be Scor…..it cud be some1 else…..some1 least expected….hehe….yes I'm evil, I know,………..helps to write when you have feedback for what u've written – translated that means REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Thoughts on my angsty Lily?? write me a line…..plzz…..**


	2. Justifying Betrayal

_**Chapter Two**_

**- Justifying Betrayal**

**A/N: **** Hehe thnk you!! for the reviews the feed back is wat got me posting…lol I have exams in 9 days and I just spent the whole afternoon on this, not to mention I havn't updated FtS in forever! lolz! Neway Enjoy andddddd REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

"_Ashes to ashes…." _

The words still reverberated in Lily's mind, as she carefully went though the dossier provided by the Unspeakables, last week on Hugo's murder.

Close range, angular spell which meant it was possible a more pro-charm wand, considering the required flexibility of the wood.

The body itself had been found in Hugo's room at Weasley Park, which had been why the funeral had instead been held at Potter's Place, indicating of course a major security breach.

She'd already gone through her Aunt's personal file on present employee's and their provided background check's, and she'd found one employee, a Marianne Gagster, a second story maid, to be of curious credentials. For one she had no references that checked out, and heavy Scottish brogue when agitated, despite claims she came from a village in Yorkshire.

Marianne was, as of two hours ago, put under surveillance.

Other than that, her mother, earlier that week, had personally done Hugo's autopsy, the body returned only today for the burial.

Most of the details about the wand had been determined, the autopsy however had yielded an unusual result.

Despite a wand being used to carve the number, and to subdue him, there was no trace of the _Avada Kedavra_, being used, in fact after testing a few blood samples, it was obvious, that Hugo had in fact, been poisoned.

That simple detail led the case into a completely different dimension.

What poison, which type, what ingredients, why poison, when it was so much cleaner to use the unforgivable, and if it was for a slow painful death why not the _Cruciatus_, none of it was making any sense.

But she wouldn't think of that now, deliberately clearing her mind, Lily consciously allowed thoughts of her and Hugo's broom races, de-gnoming contests and rich- sunshine filled laughter to fill her mind.

By the time she was called on, a softness had come to her strictly schooled features, her eyes shadowed, she stepped forward, kneeling down on her knees, as she slowly let the loose soil fall from her open palm.

"_Take care_." she whispered almost silently, knowing she wouldn't be seeing him again, unlike herself Hugo had been a Gryffindor, and he was one in the truest sense, noble, faithful, brave.

He had already crossed over with the reading of his last prayers, she knew it.

She couldn't explain how, but she did, a tear slid down her cheek, despite her attempts to stop it.

He had been more than just her cousin, he'd been her best friend.

Strong arms pulled her up from the grassy earth, it was only when she'd been pulled up to be wrapped into them did she realize, that she hadn't shed one solitary tear, she'd been sobbing, her cheeks were wet with the evidence of her lack of control.

She pulled away self-consciously, carefully swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand as she looked up to see who had pulled her up.

Eyes black as ebony looked back at her.

Dark bottomless pits that could on will, become green as the turbulent sea, blue as open skies or as soft brown as her own.

Lily stiffened reflexively forcing, him to loosen his grip or hurt her, Teddy of course loosened his grip, and she pulled out of his arms.

"Don't."

"Lily…"

Tawny brown eyes, glared balefully at his almost startlingly classic features. Apparently he had chosen to appear as himself for Hugo's funeral, _how touching_.

Lily turned and walked away, shooting a look at her stricken brother, who was standing obviously at wand point in front of her father as she joined her Aunt an Uncle on the other side of the crowd.

Her father of course looked no worse for wear as he held his eldest son at wand point, so that short of shouting out and causing a ruckus at the funeral, James was helpless to help her in any way.

_BETRAYAL – to be disloyal to; lead into error_

It was over half an hour later that Lily finally slipped into the house, and headed upstairs to freshen up before she helped her mother deal with the guests.

She froze as she sat down on her bed, the oddest tickling sensation trickling down her neck.

"_Get out_."

"Lily, it's time, we should ……"

Lily turned around this time, she pointed her finger at the door, clearly indicating that he use it.

"Damn it! It's not a damn game Lily, your life is in danger, it's time we came clean…"

"Guilt eating at you, _Darling_? A few years late isn't it?"

"Hear me out, Lils…"

But Lily was no longer bothering to pay attention to him, instead going around her room picking through to find what she would be needing, just incase she ended up roughing it a few days. She replied almost absently, only the bitterness in her voice gave clue that she was in full possession of her senses.

"No thank you, last time I did that…_well we all know what happened don't we_….get out."

"You can't do this Lily."

"It's my life, so I figure I can."

"I'll tell your father anyway…"

"And I'll deny it, I'm the lying tramp remember, you're the knight in shining armor, he'll think your being _gallant_."

"You can't do this, Lily."

"You know people keep telling me that. And they keep being proved wrong, ironic, eh?"

Impatient now even with her own biting comments, Lily snatched her wand from her sleeve,

She turned, her wand palmed, to face the intruder in her room.

"You're being bloody unreasonable, and you know it." snarled the tall, dark impostor, his own eyes glittering with rage. Lily merely snorted and summoned a trunk from behind him, kneeling down to unlatch it, answering sweetly, as she looked up from her position,"If _unreasonable_, is all I'm being, then I'd consider myself damn lucky if I was you.

Leave it alone _darling_, Hugo's death has no bearing on the past, and if my future is impressed with it, that is my choice to make.

Besides being disfavored by my father probably ensures that the killer will not have me on his hit-list, Albus has gone underground as cover and is surrounded by a veritable army, James my father will not let out of his sight, so the only one who need worry about being faced with the murderer is you. _Destruction of those dearest to each targeted member_, was the phrase Uncle Charlie used, right? " she looked up from rummaging her trunk for the latch of its secret compartment as she delivered her pointed verbal barb.

Teddy winced.

The latch sprung open, simultaneously.

A clear cloth of what most liked to gossamer thread fell into her hands, immediately causing them to disappear from sight.

Lily carefully folded and shrunk the cloak and placed it into the small velvet pouch she usually used to keep some of her jewels.

Her once-upon-a-time, fiancé cleared his throat loudly at this, deliberately calling attention to himself.

She pinned him with a look.

"That's your father's cloak."

"Mine actually, he gave it to me on my 17th birthday, I was merely asked not to use it without good reason."

"He'll be furious if he finds out what you intend on doing."

"Nothing new."

"Damn you, girl, do you intend to get yourself killed?"

"I am not currently in military service Lieutenant, so I am not currently answerable to you, this is not a government authorized mission, and I am not bound to any superiors."

"You are bound to the Order!"

"I am bound not to turn against the Order, what or how I do what I do, to accomplish my mission is not subject to any type of persecution."

Teddy made to move towards her, "I can't let you do this Lily."

Lily made no move to budge, she didn't even look up from what she was doing, despite being able to hear Teddy's heavy tread, as he made to grab her hand.

Teddy knew he should have suspected, knew he should simply bind her with a spell but…he was loathe to use magic on her…

He was thrown back the instant his fingers touched her skin, his head hitting the wall with undue force.

Lily smiled turning around herself once to release the circle of possession she had bound herself in.

She made to walk out of the room, "It seems to me Teddy, you once again are left without a choice."

**A/N: **** IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR, TAKE A MINUTE AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! =D**


	3. Interludes

_**Chapter Three**_

**- Interludes**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait thank you every1 who reviewed, hope you like the chappie! R&R!

* * *

  
**

It was hours later when Teddy was finally released from the spell, by a seemingly reluctant James, who was rather obviously attempting to conceal a smirk.

"A bit tied up there Lupin?" he asked as he silently cast the releasing spell.

"Very funny James," snapped Teddy, his hair now jet black, while his eyes shimmered in the same dark color, "Where's Harry?"

"Where's my sister?"

"Trying to get herself killed," he half muttered under his breath, "I don't have time to play games with you, where is he?"

His sharp gaze swept over the room to the still open trunk from under Lily's bed. "She went looking for them didn't she?"

"James…" Teddy began his tone both annoyed and placating, only to be cut off with his curt succinct curse.

"I'm quite legit I assure you, however since your sister happens to be in more danger than my reputation now, let's focus on that shall we?"

"Why did you come back?"

"I don't owe you the answer to that question James."

"You owe Lily the answer."

"And she'll get it, if she ever asks. For now how about we focus on keeping your sister from becoming mincemeat, aye?"

James leveled his Father's Godson with a drilling look, before quietly and uncharacteristically agreeing with a short nod and a curt, "Aye."

* * *

"…So that's what yesterday's meeting was about!" Exclaimed Isadora, her trademark blue-black hair delicately curling away from her heart-shaped face, as she shook her head dismissively.

"As expected I've been granted a suspiciously prompt temporary leave from my unit, I'm guessing my father had something to do with it."

"Considering the fact that we're taking about 'our unit', and the fact that I had issues being granted leave to attend my fiancé's funeral, I'd say he probably did."

"God I hate it when he does that! I swear, Izzy, I can't get one thing done in my life and not wonder if he had something to do with it."

Isadora, who came from a similarly influential family, despite their anti-ministry tendencies could understand very well just what Lily meant.

"Overbearing father's and protective brother's are always a curse, just be happy you don't have a loud Italian mother to go along with them." she pointed out as she grabbed two butter-beer's from the muggle-styled cooler, she kept just beside her night-table.

Lily grabbed one out of her hands and waited for Izzy to sink against her ridiculously expensive Nicolate Avairs water bed, "Ah, but you haven't even heard the good part yet, behold, return of the darling ex-fiancé."

Isadora, shot straight up with a venomous hiss, _"Bastardo_!"

"Hear, hear." Lily offered, pausing to offer a mock salute before taking a sip of the smooth beverage.

But Isadora was completely oblivious to the sarcastic retort, and instead snapped out, "Well what did he want?"

"How on earth am I supposed to know? I can hardly claim an insight into the mind of said _gentleman_, I of course, use the term loosely."

"Perhaps he wishes to confess to your father,_ Si?"_

Lily pointedly let out an inelegant snort, to portray her thoughts on the matter."

"Well, there's no use pondering over this subject with said lack of insight,as such, _cara, _let's find something more constructive to discuss, _Si_?"

Lily pondered silently for a long moment, her thoughts wandering back to memories she had deliberately shut out, years ago.

"Are you sure you wish to continue the investigation on your own,_ cara_?"

A faint thread in her friends voice snapped Lily out of her daze. She went over her words mentally before demanding, suspiciously,"Do you have a lead?"

Isadora hesitated, and flipped her hair in an agitated gesture," Not quite." she answered, before adding, " I know someone who claims to..... to be able to help."

"Is she asking for money?" her mind automatically going through a list of Izzy's society friends she'd used to solve a case before.

Again the hesitation, "No."

"But she wants something?"

"In a way."

"Is she trustworthy?"

The wary look she was sporting was now more pronouced than ever, "Yes." she confirmed.

"Who?"

"An old friend, _cara_, but listen, i know how eager you are to solve this tragic....crime..."

"Murder." Lily supplied tonelessly.

"Yes, murder....but you must be careful....being reckless won't get you answers it'll just get you caught."

_Careful – to be alert; aware_

"Who?" Lily repeated, her tone impaitent as she deliberately pushed away the nagging voice in her mind.

Isadora ignored her question, and carried on as if Lily hadn't said a word, " Lily you haven't been in the defence sector for long, and you have absolutely no undercover training. S....my friend can help you track, but you will have to be careful, you're going to have to take care of you self."

Brown eyes gleamed with anger, "And just what is that supposed to mean?" demanded Lily of her friend, as she drew herself up, hands placed firmly on her waist.

It wasn't however her friend's lightly accented voice that answered her.

"It means, princess," drawled the sardonic all-English voice," That you'll be dealing with me, minus the fiance this time of course."

* * *

**A/N: and so enter's the absolutely delicious 'bad-guy'.....any guesses?**

**HINT: He's a dream come true for all the D/G shippers.....*wink*

* * *

  
**


End file.
